I Still Care...
by AnataOfIrk
Summary: --The story of an insane teenager struggling with his emotions and the reality that he is loved, even though it's only as a friend.(Chapter 4 up!)
1. Background...

This story is based on original characters.  
  
Invader Zim references copyright: J.V.  
  
  
  
A little background.  
  
Nihon spent 14 good years of his life as a normal, everyday Irken. He worked as a rescue Irken. Only days after his turning 15, a terrifying, almost fatal, rescue mission on the planet of Blortch left him insane. With the help of his companions and fellow rescue ship members, he was brought back to Irk alive-though, barely.  
  
While on Blortch, he met a young woman named Anata. Her ship had crashed and he had been sent to save her. They both survived and had become very close before insanity took its toll, and Anata continued to think of him as her love afterward. Now she lives with her older sister and Nihon resides in a hospital for the mentally insane. Though Nihon constantly is stretched between his pyromanial urges to burn and his affectionate urges to obey Anata, he stays strong.. 


	2. Every Night's Different

Irkens and Irken Stuff copyright J.V.  
  
Chapter One - Every Night's Different  
  
Zia stepped up to the door. "Room 143." She whispered, "This is the place." She raised a hand to the door handle, and carefully pulled it open. She peered inside. It was dark - she'd been warned about that. Nihon's room was always very dark at night. While most of the patients had fairly bright nightlights and such, Nihon had a candle. One single candle which flickered on his nightstand in the dark. Zia knew Nihon was a pyromaniac and he loved candles, but still. It was awfully dark in his room.  
  
The young girl closed the door behind her and peered down at the boy in the bed. His back was turned to her and his antennae twitched slightly. "Nihon.?" Zia whispered, approaching his bed.  
  
Nihon's eyes narrowed as she neared him, pulling his covers up around his chin tightly. Go away. He thought, angrily.  
  
Zia reached the other side of his bed, looking down at him softly. "Hello, Nihon. How are you feeling?"  
  
Nihon paused, glaring at the wall - he refused to make eye contact with her. "Fine." He answered snappily.  
  
"You sure?" She again questioned, "It's a bit hot in here." She reached down to Nihon and took his wrist, pulling his arm out from under the covers. Nihon's eyes narrowed more, he grunted angrily and yanked his arm away, slipping it under the covers again. "Come now. It's very hot. You'll overheat yourself." She tried for his wrist again but he grunted and rolled over so his back was to her.  
  
"Nihon!" Zia reached down to him, taking his face and pulling it toward her. He cried out, pulling away from her. "Now, the least you can do is look at me!" As persistent as Zia was, she took his face in her hand again. But this time, he struck back.  
  
Before she knew what was going on, Nihon's hand was out of the covers and on her wrist. She cried out as his hand began to burn her, trying to yank away, yet he wouldn't release her. "Nihon, let go!" She commanded in vain, and with one last shock of heat, he threw her to the floor. Then Nihon pulled himself back under the covers silently.  
  
Zia was stunned. She clutched her burnt arm in pain and surprise, staring up at Nihon. She had never expected he would (or even could) burn her in such a way. In worry for herself and Nihon, she pulled her radio from her pocket and stood up.  
  
"Hello?" She called into it, "Yes, I need some help in room 143. Nihon's burnt me and I." She paused as she received a response from the other line, "Yes. Yes. I see. Alright. Hurry down." And she flipped it off.  
  
Nihon shuddered, pulling the covers closer to him. He knew who she'd called, and he feared and hated them. They were the doctors that took his arms away. That disabled him and his magic. The sound of his door opening made his eyes shut in trepidation. He wanted them to leave him alone, he wanted them to go away!  
  
"Zia, are you alright?" One of the men queried as turned on the lights and gestured for two of his comrades to approach Nihon. "Are you burnt badly?"  
  
"I don't think, Kad." She whispered, looking her wound over.  
  
Kad nodded, "Alright, then. We'll take care of Nihon and you can go take care of that." He followed his associates to Nihon's bed, and Zia watched from where she stood.  
  
Nihon continued to glare at the wall without moving. He'd fight back if they touched him. He promised himself he would, this time.  
  
"Nihon. You've been using your powers inappropriately again." Kad warned as his two comrades stepped on either side of Nihon's bed. "We're going to have to punish you. I'm sorry, Nihon."  
  
The two men reached down to Nihon - their hands were cased in thick gloved for they knew of Nihon's magic - and took his wrists. In an instant, Nihon threw all his energy into heating his wrists, but it was no match for the thick gloves. He looked helplessly up at them as they pulled from their pockets, with their other hand, two long needles. At this sight, Nihon began to thrash. His only hope to knock them off. But they were strong and held tight, pulling the needles close to his skin.  
  
"No!!!" He cried out in pure unwillingness, as the needles punctured his skin, the liquid in them flooding into his blood. As the needles left him, the men released him and his arms fell limp on the bed at his sides. Paralyzed. Tears streamed down his face and he sobbed quietly.  
  
The two men stepped away and Kad stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry, Nihon. I really am. But you needed punished."  
  
Nihon sniffled quietly, his eyes staring at his paralyzed arms. "I want Anata." He whined softly.  
  
"It's very late, Nihon. You can call her up and we'll hold the phone for you, but she can't come to see you."  
  
Nihon sniffled again and nodded.  
  
"Would you like someone to dry your eyes?" Kad asked, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. Nihon responded with a slight nod and Kad reached down to him. He dried Nihon's eyes and face with the handkerchief and put it away. "One of you call up Anata, alright?" He said, turning to the two others.  
  
"I will!" Zia piped in, taking the phone, "I have the number, right here!"  
  
"Alright, Zia. Thank you." She nodded to him and dialed the number.  
  
Kad turned back to Nihon, looking him in the eye, "You don't hate us, do you?" He asked.  
  
Nihon didn't answer though, just lower his eyes and watch as Zia called Anata. He didn't know how to respond and he was anxious to talk to Anata anyway.  
  
"She says she'd be pleased to talk to him." Zia told them, "He's the phone." She handed it over to Kad and he held it down to Nihon.  
  
"Anata. Is that you?" Nihon whispered, "It is!" His face brightened immediately as she responded to him. "Anata, they took my arms away again! I didn't even do anything!" There was a pause as she responded, "Alright. I burnt one of the girls." Nihon rolled over in his bed and Kad shifted the phone, "I won't. I promise." Pause, "Alright, Anata. Thanks! Goodnight!" There was a soft click, and a dial tone.  
  
"Better, Nihon?" Kad asked him as he gave the phone back to Zia.  
  
"Yes. She told me she'd come visit tomorrow morning!"  
  
"That's wonderful." Kad said, smiling, "We'll make sure we get you two some ice cream, okay?"  
  
Nihon nodded to him, "Can I go to bed, now?"  
  
"Of course, Nihon. Have a nice sleep." He turned of the lights again, leaving the little candle beside Nihon to flicker. "Goodnight." And with that, he, his two men, and Zia dispersed.  
  
Nihon sighed and rolled over again. And though his useless arms were in the way. He fell asleep.  
  
  
  
More, coming soon.. 


	3. Free for the Day

Alright, peoples. This is just a note. After a few reviews, I see that you want to know how this relates to Zim. As strange as it may, it really hardly does. It's based on two Irkens living on Irk. There may be reference to Zim and possibly others, but really, this is based more on two away-from-the-show Irkens. Zim may somehow be wrapped into this but I'll have to think about it.  
  
Invader Zim copyright J.V.  
  
Free for the Day  
  
  
  
Sun streamed in the in the window as she pulled the curtains open. She turned around to see if Nihon had awoken, but even with the sun on his face he slept soundly. She giggled quietly and covered her mouth, slowly and silently approaching Nihon's bedside.  
  
She stopped next to his head and quietly, carefully, put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who." She whispered.  
  
Nihon, startled by the sudden warmth of her hands, reached up and felt her wrists. He smiled happily, running his hands over her arms, "Anata." He answered her, smiling as he pulled her hands away from his eyes.  
  
Anata smiled down upon him, the warm sunlight bathing her body in golden radiance. "'Told you I'd come." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I believed you." He answered quietly, yet happily. He was tired, she could tell by the look on his face. She couldn't blame him, the night passed had been quite exciting.  
  
She brushed one of his ragtag antennae out of his face, "You sound better today."  
  
"I feel it!" He answered, stretching his arms, "It's always nice to be able to use my arms again!"  
  
Anata stood again, walking around to the other side of the bed-nearer the door, "I signed you out for the day. We can go do somethin' fun!"  
  
"Really?!" Nihon sat up quickly, staring at her with both pleading eyes and an excited expression, "Can we?"  
  
"Of course!" Anata hugged him happily now that he was sitting up, laughing with joy, "We'll have a lot of fun today!" She drew back, smiling, "We can go see a movie and take a nice ride in my Vootrunner. Sound good?"  
  
"Great!" Nihon answered with a grin. Anata laughed and pulled the sheets off him, throwing them to the end of the bed.  
  
"Get dressed, Nihon." She told him, as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting in the hallway." With that she turned her back, and exited the room.  
  
Nihon yawned tiredly, and slid out of bed. He had on a long white shirt that he usually slept in, and he looked rather messy. Quickly, so not to keep Anata waiting, he brushed his antennae back and straitened them.  
  
After getting dressed and straitened, he walked over to his bed again. There on his bed stand was his candle-still burning brightly. Without thought, he reached over the fire with his hand. The flames licked his skin and stretched upward between his fingertips. A soft smile crossed his face as the fire brought no pain. Quickly, he closed his hand around the flame and extinguished it. "I love magic." He whispered to himself, and pulled on his gloves.  
  
~  
  
Anata staring in the mirror in the hallway. She looked rather good, she believed. But looks were never taken very seriously by Anata. She straitened her dress and turned to Nihon as he pulled open the door to his room. "Lock the door behind you, Nihon." She commanded, tossing him a set of keys.  
  
Nihon caught them with ease and shut his door, locking it. "Can we go, now?" He asked excitedly, shoving the keys into the pocket of his pants.  
  
Anata smirked, "Give ME the keys, and then we can." Nihon grumbled, reaching back into his pocket and pulling out the keys. He looked them over, then tossed them back to her. "Good boy." She answered as she caught them, "NOW, we can go. C'mon."  
  
~  
  
Nihon peered around the lobby of the hospital like a curious puppy. No matter how many times he looked around the room, it always fascinated him. It was a normal room, nothing special. Just, something about it intrigued him. Some said it was the dome at the ceiling, some-the pictures on the walls. But Anata believed it was the color. Lavender, one of Nihon's favorites, because it was her eye color.  
  
After speaking with the woman at the main desk and signing Nihon out, she called to him and the two headed for the main exit.  
  
"Where can we go first?" Nihon asked, still curiously looking around the room.  
  
"Where ever you want, Ni," She replied--using his nickname, "It's you day!" She pulled open the doors at the exit and let him go first.  
  
Once outside, Nihon smiled even wider. The wind blew against his face making his antennae swing back behind his head. It was good to be out of the hospital, very good.  
  
"Would you like to see a movie now, Nihon?" Anata asked, stepping up beside her companion.  
  
"Sure." He answered, dazed from the wondrous feeling of being outside.  
  
"Alright! Lets get going, then." She took his hand, smiling warmly and led him away from the hospital.  
  
The Irken movie theater wasn't far. Not far at all. Once the two got there, Nihon chose a movie and they bought tickets. Both enjoyed the movie, Anata with her head on Nihon's shoulder, and Nihon with his arm around her. They were a strange couple, but they were still sweet. And Nihon was happy. So, happy.  
  
He was free, for the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, I'm not done yet. There's more torture to come, keep tuned in. 


	4. Gone Mad

*giggles* I see by Lady Drea, that someone else enjoys torture as much as me! ^^ I have a habit of torturing the life out of my little Nihon. But hey, I love it! *runs off giggling with a spray bottle of water* Oooh, Niiiiihon!!  
  
I.Z. Copyright J.V.  
  
Chapter Three: Gone Mad  
  
After the day was over, Anata returned Nihon to the hospital. For over an hour, he begged her to stay, but she insisted that she must go and left late. Leaving Nihon to continue whining in his room. Zia refused to see him and Kad tried but Nihon threatened to burn the next person who entered the room, and they all avoided him.  
  
Nihon spent his time alone. Playing with his magic that so many people knew as 'dangerous fire' he used to burn any attackers on himself. Silently, he would lay in bed and reach out a hand. His palm would burn with a magic radiance and he would pull back his hand and the blue fire would vanish.  
  
This is what made him so dangerous; why people feared him, and were reluctant to allow him to leave the hospital with anyone other than Anata. For Anata had control over him, and it was she alone who did.  
  
Kad paced reluctantly outside room 143. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to risk a burn, but they needed to make sure Nihon was alright. He looked up to the door and paused, then lowered his eyes again. "What to do, what to do." He whispered to himself. Sure, things like this had happened to Nihon before, but they could usually get someone in to see him.  
  
The Irken refused to call Anata, though. He didn't want to bother her at this hour-for it was late at night and Irk's moons were high in the sky-so he thought for himself.  
  
"What now?" Zia whispered as she stepped up behind Kad, "We can't even see if he's alright."  
  
Kad turned to her, "You think he's alright?"  
  
"Who knows." Zia lowered her eyes, "You don't think he'll go mad, do you?" She inquired, glancing up at Kad. Kad paused, then leaned against the wall of the hallway.  
  
"Honestly, Zia. I have no idea." He stated softly, "But I have worried about it ever since the last time." He folded his arms over his chest, glimpsing at the ceiling. All the hospital members-workers and residents-remembered that gruesome day. It hadn't been planned, not even hinted at; But on that day, Nihon began maniacally attacking the people in the hospital. He used his magic and formed it into lasers, like those of a gun, that he could aim and shoot from his palms. Nihon shot down at least three people-all who ended up surviving, luckily enough-and burnt a section of the hospital to the ground.  
  
They continually questioned him on it, but in the state he was in after the ordeal, no one could get anything out of him. Anata had taken dual responsibility for his acts and agreed to pay some of the fees for damage, but everyone knew she shouldn't be forced to do that. Huddled in a ball in his room, Nihon spoke only to her for the week after that and Anata was forced to stay with him almost full-time. He wouldn't eat, nor drink; Sleep or do anything without her by his side. So, Anata stayed at the hospital for some time with him and helped him return to as normal as he could get. Unfortunately, everyone for some time afterward, did everything they could to avoid Nihon. And all feared him.  
  
Zia's eyes were low with fear and she quivered slightly at a chill down her spine, "He wouldn't do that again. He couldn't!" She protested desperately.  
  
"Zia, the truth is-," Kad was cut off by a loud explosion. He turned his head quickly to room 143, "No, no, no." Zia too watched in shock as flames began to seep through the crack under the door, "Zia! Go, now! Tell the others!"  
  
Zia nodded quickly and ran down the hallway, leaving Kad to face the flaming door. He backed away slowly when there was another explosion and the door shattered to splinters before his eyes. And there in the midst of splintered wood and flames that licked his feet and body, was Nihon. His eyes were dark and almost red with the reflection of the flames.  
  
Kad continued to back away, I was not cut out for this kind of work. He thought desperately, "Nihon. Niiiiihon." Kad called gently, getting Nihon to glance his way, "Shh. You're a good boy, right?"  
  
Nihon paused, watching Kad, then he raised a hand and began firing lasers.  
  
~~~  
  
*ring, ring*  
  
"Hello.?"  
  
"Hello, Anata?"  
  
"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"  
  
"This is the hospital your friend Nihon is residing at. I have a bit of bad news." *pause* "The boy went mad and began attacking hospital workers and the building. He was knocked out by a flaming beam that fell from above and was rushed to a physical hospital."  
  
*long pause* "What.?"  
  
"The directions are being sent to you now. We request you hurry over there now. I'm sorry to give you this news." *click*  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooh, now look what I've done! Stay tuned!  
  
Nihon: I really don't like this story any more.  
  
Well, I do! ^^ *huggles Nihon*  
  
Nihon: AIR!!! 


	5. Why's He Hurt?

Okay. Q&A time. First note. No I didn't get the idea from JTHM. I don't read comics (of any sort-who knows why!). And, Nihon is not a homicidal maniac. He's close, but not there. He would never actually kill anyone (unless by accident), just injure them. If he got close to it, he'd break down and stop attacking. SECOND NOTE: This relates to Zim only by the fact that these are IRKENS.Have I not explained that already? *sighs* Anyway, sorry if this is in the wrong section anywho. Alright, everyone good? Good.  
  
Last Note: I was torn apart by a number of friends of mine, and Nihon is struggling with relationships! Therefore, I cannot make this a romance story, any longer.. Or Anata would be living a double life and I would have problems.  
  
Irkens copyright J.V.. btw. THE CHARACTERS ARE MIIIIINE! .do not steal.  
  
Chapter 4: Why's He Hurt?  
  
  
  
Anata had come as fast as she could. The directions to the new hospital were poor and it took her some time to find it, but she did arrive. She hurried to the front desk as soon as she arrived and begged for the number of Nihon's room. Once she got it, she ran there. Sweat beading on her brow in worry. As she found the room she practically knocked down the door, barging in with great force.  
  
Kad looked up from the chair he sat in silently, putting a bandaged hand to his lips to signify silence. Anata paused, then looked to Nihon- still unconscious in his bed--and carefully closed the door behind her. She approached Nihon silently, looking down at him in worry. "Is he alright.?" She whispered quietly.  
  
Kad nodded, "He seems to be fine," Kad explained as a whisper, "Partial memory loss is expected, though."  
  
Anata looked back to Nihon sadly, "Gosh, I hope he's alright," She whispered to herself, running her fingers gently over the reddened bandage on his forehead, "I can't even think of life without him. He's my best friend." She looked to Kad, then turned back to Nihon, "The poor kid."  
  
She stepped back and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small object. "I brought him a candle.," She stated, laying it down on the tray by his bed.  
  
Kad smiled weakly and pointed to a small table in the corner, "So did many others." There on the table lie many, many candles. All standing and pointing to the ceiling.  
  
Anata answered this with a smile as well, "I'm glad they care."  
  
"They know he doesn't mean it."  
  
She sighed happily, "I'm glad. Anyone hurt this time?"  
  
Kad examined his bandaged arm, "I'm a bit burnt, but not too bad. One of the residents got skimmed, but she's fine. It's the building that took the worst beating."  
  
Anata nodded, "I'll help pay for that," She insisted. Kad lowered his eyes sadly, wanting to protest, but knowing she wouldn't listen. "I'll get you the money tomorrow."  
  
~  
  
Early the next morning, a young female nurse pulled open the door to Nihon's room. She smiled happily at the sight of Kad, asleep in his chair, and Anata, laying asleep in a chair, her head on Nihon's chest. Nihon was awake-though barely-and stroked her antennae tiredly. The young nurse smiled at him and closed the door again.  
  
It wasn't long before Anata awoke, opening her eyes to the bright sun. For a moment she had to think where she was, but as soon as she felt Nihon's touch she remembered. She glanced up at him wearily, "You're awake." She whispered.  
  
He nodded gently, without a word and drew his hand away from her. He looked down at her, smiling weakly. "A-anata, why am I here?" He asked quietly.  
  
She looked up to him with a look of sadness, and lowered her eyes, "Nihon, you, You fell down the steps at the front of the hospital." She lied, "You hit your head and knocked yourself out." She looked to him, hoping he would buy the lie. And he did.  
  
"Oh." He said simply, rubbing his bandaged head, "I wish I remembered that. I feel like I missed something." He yawned, looking around the room a bit.  
  
"Don't worry, Nihon. I'm sure-,"  
  
"What's Kad doing here?" Nihon questioned, cutting her off, "Why's he hurt?" 


	6. Cry Away the Pain

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Holiday hectics.  
  
IZ copyright JV  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Cry Away the Pain  
  
  
  
Anata drew back hesitantly. She couldn't tell him the truth, yet a lie she couldn't seem to come up with quick enough, "Anata?" Nihon began again, "What happened?"  
  
She looked up to him nervously and opened her mouth to speak when a sound came from her purse. She held up a finger to him, and pulled out her cell phone. She receded into the corner of the room and answered the call.  
  
"Hello.Oh, Naahik. ((Copyright his creator!)) I'm sorry, I broke our date! Gosh, I forgot about breakfast!"  
  
Nihon looked after her for a moment. Naahik, her boyfriend, her lover. The man who took his place; but keeping Anata from falling in love was inevitable. Yes, but he didn't mind much anymore. By this time he'd gained a girlfriend of his own-and though she didn't have much time for him; for she was a busy woman-she cared about him and met with him as much as she could.  
  
Nihon turned to Kad again his eyes scanning over the Irken's bandaged arm. His mind was whirring curiously and his memory trying to recall his forgotten events, but it was impossible. He looked back to Anata again and waited for her to conclude her call. It wasn't long before she did, and turned back to him silently. She placed the phone back in her purse and solemnly watched him.  
  
Nihon eyed her a moment, then queried again, "What happened to Kad?" This time his tone was slightly sterner; about as stern as Nihon ever got in his condition.  
  
Anata hesitated, fingering the hem of he shirt nervously, "Kad was injured, Nihon."  
  
"Well, I see that," he replied, "but what injured him?"  
  
Again the young woman hesitated again, then answered very softly and carefully, "You."  
  
There was a long pause, Nihon turned back to Kad in silence. There was no warning and no sign of what was about to happen. But in a matter of seconds the insane Irken burst into tears, yanking his knees to his chest and crying into them. He sobbed uncontrollably, his chest heaving as it tried to get more air.  
  
Anata watched helplessly as he sobbed, not knowing what to do. She wanted to comfort him, but she wasn't sure if it would help this time. Silently, she walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. He instantly through his arms around her and sobbed into her. She patted his back softly, letting him cry, "Nihon. Nihon please."  
  
But he couldn't stop. It hurt to much, much too much. He'd done it again. Lost control and hurt innocent people, "W-why did I do it?!" He cried, though he knew no one could answer his question. Anata stroked him quietly and whispered quietly things such as: "Don't worry," and "It's okay." Though it didn't help much.  
  
Kad was stirring slightly by now what with Nihon's yelling and all. He opened his eyes slightly and though groggy, heard Nihon's sobbing and analyzed what must have happened. He sat up in his chair, cracking his back as he did so and yawned softly. The man, rubbed his eyes and stood up.  
  
Anata noticed him and looked up, "Kad." Nihon's eyes floated over to him and began his sobbing all over again. Anata turned back to Nihon quickly and lay her head on his shoulder, "Shh, shh. It's okay," she whispered to the poor boy.  
  
Kad sighed deeply as he watched helplessly. There was nothing he could do to help. 


	7. I Promise

Sooooooo sorry this chapter took so long. I've been going through a hard week or two. Thanks for reading, this is the last chapter! I wish you all a happy holiday! G'night San Francisco!!! *looks around at all the readers staring at her* Heh heh. -_-;;  
  
  
  
Ch. 6: I Promise  
  
IZ copyright JV  
  
  
  
For almost an hour, Nihon sobbed into Anata uncontrollably. Kad had sat down on the bed as well to rest and watched silently. He fiddled with the cast on his arm absently; scratching at it and picking at it for no apparent reason. Anata spoke with him quietly from time to time and Nihon would quiet slightly when they did out of pure respect for Anata.  
  
Finally, he began to calm down and stopped sobbing. He whimpered softly, tears slipping down his face and onto Anata's dress. She patted his back as he quieted and stroked his antennae gently, "Shh, it's okay," she coaxed, "It's okay."  
  
He reached up to his face and wiped his eyes, still whimpering. Anata helped him wipe his tears with her one hand and smiled gently. He looked up to her, his eyes still teary, and whispered softly. Anata touched his face tenderly, "Speak up, Nihon," she commanded gently.  
  
He gulped and took a shaky, almost raspy breath, "I'm sorry," he managed weakly. Kad raised his eyes and looked over to Nihon with a small smile. Anata patted Nihon's face gently and motioned for Kad to leave.  
  
The older man stood and walked around the bed. He touched Nihon's shoulder as he passed and whispered, "You're forgiven," and he left.  
  
Nihon rubbed his face and nodded slightly, turning back to Anata. She looked in his eyes a moment, and helped to wipe his face, "You're a lucky boy, Nihon," she commented, "You have lots of people who care about you enough to forgive you."  
  
Nihon lowered his eyes again and turned around with his back to her. She understood immediately and began running her fingers over his antennae to straiten them, "Think Kad meant it?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, I do," She answered surely, "Don't dwell on it, Ni. Things will get better; I promise." Nihon almost purred at her touch as she continued to stroke him.  
  
"You love me?" he quirked, glancing back at her.  
  
Anata paused a moment, "Just because I'm not your girlfriend, doesn't mean I don't love you," she replied, "Don't doubt me, Nihon. I care a lot about you! Everyone does. That's because you're our friend."  
  
Nihon looked back at his feet a moment as his mind processed this information, "Really?"  
  
"Really, truly!"  
  
He scratched his head at the idea, then suddenly smiled and nodded quickly, "And everyone knows I don't really mean it!" he exclaimed, "So I have friends!"  
  
"Lots of them," she added with a smile, "And I'm the best, right?"  
  
Nihon grinned and looked at her, "Best friends, forever!" he thrust a hand out to her happily, "Promise me."  
  
Anata looked at his hand silently a moment, "Just promise you'll try harder to control your anger."  
  
"I will, I will!"  
  
"Well, okay then," and she shook his hand.  
  
  
  
And 'dat would be the end! Thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
